Athena
Athena is the most revered and most loved of all the Gods. She is especially revered because she created all of the forms of life on the planet except for the Gainese. She is highly worshipped by the Shinto people and Temples are built for her everywhere. When you speak her name you must always use Mother Goddess Pallas Athena for she is the mother of all life. Story of Creation In the Beginning there was nothing, nothing but the devoid space left by the War of the Big Bang. The Mother Goddess Pallas Athena chose a corner of the universe as her Galaxy. This system was called Tellawow and in it, she created 5 suns. These suns are called Tellawow, Athena, Ur, Gaboo, and Garoo. Gaboo and Garoo are twin suns which formed during a freak accident with an ancient star called Callot, collided with Ur. Ur broke off a little bit but Callot split in two and formed Gaboo and Garoo. On the second day she created a mass which would circle the 5 suns and named it Gaban. Creating the law that the planet would have to circle the 5 suns in one year measuring 1,095 days. Of which each day would take 72 hours lasting 60 minutes each, each minute would last 60 seconds. This she called the Universal Law of Time. But Athena felt that the world was devoid of life, after all it was only a hot rock with no life. So Athena took her breast milk like a mother and the drops of milk sprung massive oceans and created plants. Tellawow dried up every last plant and animal except six. The Gryphon, the Dragon, The Bantha, the Godzilla, the Unicorn, and the very strange Shinto person. Tellawow seemed immured by this creature and decided to keep the name that Athena had given it, man, or Shinto. He liked all of the six animals but loved the one he called shinto. He copied them and made another, The Gainese. He believed that they were good spirits and could work for him and worship himShe decided to call this man Bishope. Bishope and Athena fell in love and soon had children. But alas Bishope was not immortal and Bishope died, heartbroken she picked Bishope out of the underworld and made him a God. He is called Saint Bishop and the first city on Gaban is named after him. Their children became Gods and new Shinto peoples. Soon the world was populous with people. In honor of their parents, these people built the Great Temple of St. Bishop and from the words of their father began to compile those words into this book. They called it the Big Book of Ancient Gabanian Fables, the most sacred of text handwritten and passed down from generation to generation. All was well for thousands of years as the people remembered their Gods, prayed and offered to the Gods, and built a mighty Temple in their dedication. But the Mother Goddess Pallas Athena did not want the Shinto people of Gaban to remain in one place, so she ordered them to split in two and travel across the world that she created to discover new lands and live in new ones. This the people did as the word of the Mother Goddess is the law of the land. The Shinto people went far and wide, some stayed in the North, founding the city of Hoboken, Hoboken, Nihzy-Novorgorod and Oshkosh. Founding alongside the city of St. Bishop a Kingdom named Bat Kingdom. Others went further East reaching the Kani Peninsula, founding the city of St. Augustine and creating a nation they called the Dragon Empire. They went south and founded the City of Paris, or Atalanta, calling this land Florida (Russia). Sailed into the Carribbean Ocean and founded the City of San Juan and created the Kingdom of Puerto Rico. Here they would change their name to the Taino, meaning the Shinto People of Puerto Rico. They went South East where they arrived at the Lake where the Mother Goddesses Milk has touched the ground, in honor of their Mother Goddess they named the City, Citta Atena, meaning Holy City of Our Mother Goddess Pallas Athena. Here they founded the Athenian Empire. Others decided to use their gills and swim out of St. Bishop into the Votran Ocean( Northern Gabanian Ocean). They arrived in a relatively flat surface under the sea and built an underwater city state they named Atlantis. Here they would create the Kingdom of Snelly. Others found refuge in the Central Plateau where the Magic Forest Planet by the Goddess Kimi would nurture and feed them. Here the Krygyst, the Molvanians, the Ewok, and the Wookie people would create their kingdoms. Birth The Mother Goddess Pallas Athena has never mentioned how she was born or from who she came from. How ever in Athenian Canon written by a Kibbutzah Hermit in 456 A.U.K., Athena was born around 2 billion years before the war of the Big Bang, from whom she was born out of pure heart from the ancient Gods Phobos and Demos. How ever it is widely disputed whether the hermit was delusional as no sign has ever been found in any of the earliest of text nor as from the Goddess herself. Thus Athenians believe that their mother Goddess came from the rubble of the Big Bang and was a miracle unlike any other. Symbols Category:Gabanian Religion Athenian, Tellawowian, Gods, and Godesses The Mother Goddess is always seen with a Pheasant(peacock) and a scorpion on the other. The scorpion represents the evil and death in the world, which the Mother Goddess Pallas Athena can protect us from so long as we believe in her. The Peacock represents the life that the mother Goddess Pallas Athena has given us. The universal Symbol of the Athenian Religion is the peacock how ever the owl is also regarded as extremely important. Worship According to the Fourth book in the Big Book Of Ancient Gabanian Fables you are to pray south to where the Mother Goddess Lives, how ever the exception is you should pray towards the Temple of Athens were it is upon the holiest of shrines that the Mother Goddess Pallas Athena Lives in. The book of prayers offers countless ways to pray to the Mother Goddess. Husbands The Mother Goddess Pallas Athena has had many husbands with whom she has had many children. She has married both Gods and Mortals but her main husband and co-ruler of the heavens has been the man she created so she wouldn't be lonely. St. Bishop the First. Athena has also married her own sons and grandsons and created children with them to.